Diagnosis and selection of patients. Means to distinguish reversible from progressive and lethal disease. Criteria for timely initiation of ECOS, and for termination in those cases in which prolongation would be ineffective. The development of methods of assessing progress or healing of the lung while on bypass. Post-mortem studies of the pathology of those patients dying during or after bypass, which will contribute to the goals under Number 1 above. Technical development of the procedure to the point that it can be managed by nurses and pump technicians under the supervision of a physician.